Labels are commonly used to secure printed indicia to packages to indicate shipping or other information. In the instance of a shipping use, a separate packing list may be enclosed within a package shipped to the customer containing a purchased item.
There is significant demand for a labeling method that allows automatic printing and application of a lower label and an upper label to a surface. For example, there is significant demand for a labeling method that allows automatic printing and application of a packing list and shipping label to the surface of a sealed carton. Because the carton is sealed prior to packing list generation, it is not efficient to open it to insert a packing list. High volume shipping of such packages requires rapid attachment of a packing list and a shipping label to the package. It is preferred to conceal the information of the packing list until the final recipient receives the shipped package.
Complicated methods have been implemented for application of a lower label and an upper label to a surface. For example, where a packing list and shipping label are to be applied to the surface of a sealed carton, complicated methods have been implemented in which a packing list is applied and adhered as a pattern adhesive label atop a carton, using a first roll of labels (packing list labels) and a first label applicator. After the packing list label is applied, an address label is applied and adhered atop the packing list label, to conceal the packing list information, using a second roll of labels (address labels) and a second label applicator. Such methods have many shortcomings. For example, precise timing between the packing list application and the shipping label application is required to properly align the two labels, and to avoid mismatches between the packing list and the shipping label (e.g., where the packing list contains information about goods to be shipped to a first customer and the shipping label contains the address of a different customer. In addition, because two printers and two label applicators, along with related hardware and software, are required to apply a packing list and shipping label in sequence, such methods require significant floor space and investment.
For the foregoing reasons, it is desired to provide labeling methods that allows automatic printing and application of a lower label and an upper label to a surface while avoiding the many shortcomings of existing labeling methods. For the foregoing reasons, it is desired to provide labeling methods that allow automatic printing and application of a packing list label and shipping label to the surface of a sealed carton while avoiding the many shortcomings of existing labeling methods.